


Amon the Second

by magicgenetek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff everywhere, Gen, pet death, sneaky treat feeding at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Equalists adopt a fire ferret. Amon is not amused. (Finale Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amon the Second

Amon looked at the fire ferret. Amon looked at Liu. Amon looked at the fire ferret.

“We were officially classified as a gang last week. We are not a zoo. We do not raise small animals and feed them in the lounge. The lounge is for humans.”

“The new recruits like her,” Liu said. “They feel better when she’s around.” The ferret snaked around his neck and waved her tail at Amon; Amon glared back at it. “And they named her, too. We can’t let her go or they’ll be disappointed.”

“A name?” 

“She looks like she’s wearing a mask, and…” Liu drifted off.

“Spit it out.”

“They’re calling her Amon the Second.”

Amon slowly put down his pen and boggles. Liu flushes and folds his hands behind his back. “They said they wanted a good namesake for her and – “

“Fine. Keep her,” said Amon. “Just don’t let her get in the way.”

~*~*~

She got in the way. 

No matter how he locked the office, Amon the Second managed to find a way in. He found her sleeping in the ventilation at least three times, she got hair all over his uniforms, she gnawed on his spare masks, she stole the nuts out of his lunches.

“You don’t touch your lunch for hours before you eat, Amon.” Amon huffed as Liu pulled Amon the Second off his plate. “Of course she’s going to get into it.”

“It’s amazing she doesn’t have to roll around the building like an overstuffed sock yet.”

“She knows moderation,” Liu said primly. “Just like her namesake.”

“You mean she’s picky,” Amon said, and ignored Liu’s eyerolling with a grin.

~*~*~

“You better not tell anyone about this,” Amon said, peace offering held out. 

Amon the Second sniffed at the remains of his water tribe noodles, then started slurping. Amon watched as she unbalanced the bowl to get at the noodles at the bottom and nodded in satisfaction. If he couldn’t keep her out of his office, he’d simply stuff her out in the lounge where the other Equalists were. 

The fact that he was doing it at midnight was irrelevant. 

When he was done, he reached out and petted her, scratched behind the ears. Amon the Second let him for a moment, then skittered back onto Lieutenant sprawled sleeping on the couch. 

“You really are me,” Amon muttered. “I’m getting you your own Lieutenant one of these days so you don’t get into so much trouble.” 

~*~*~

“You got her a toy?” Liu said, arms around Amon’s shoulders. Amon the Second eyed the doll l

“And a bed for the lounge. Maybe it’ll keep her out of my office,” Amon said, and didn’t mention how he’d mentally named the chewtoy Yakone and picked a bed the color of his brother’s room.

~*~*~

She was dying.

Amon knew. The others knew, but they thought Amon the Second could get better. He knew the slowing rhythm of her heart; he’d felt it in old animals, the ones the wolves were good at killing. Her hind legs weren’t as good as they used to be. Liu had woken up to her whining in pain.

She was dying.

Amon had moved her bed onto his desk; he rubbed her ears and fed her cold noodles. He had bite marks from where she had snapped at him when he picked her up; she didn’t complain like she would on the floors, when she had to drag herself around by her two front claws.

She was dying.

She was in pain, too. He could hear it in her heartbeat. It hurt for her to move. It hurt for her to eat. All she could do was hurt and hurt and hurt and this was something he could do nothing to fix. He couldn’t heal, couldn’t salvage, and even a master waterbender couldn’t change what age had done.

She was dying.

He petted her as she fell asleep. Then, he stopped her heart.

She was dead. A painless death was all he could do for her now.


End file.
